Yes I Will
by pinkywriter
Summary: [SEQUEL to Dr. Campbell] It's Rocky and Aisha's wedding day. VERY FLUFFY!


_**AN:**_ Here is the much anticipated and requested sequel for "Dr. Campbell, I Presume," enjoy!

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own PR. They belong respectively to Saban and Disney.

--

The day finally came. It was a warm spring afternoon as people filled the church which adorned red and yellow roses around the room. This is what fairytales are made of. Within this fairytale, a handsome prince waited on his princess.

The stuff that fairytales were made of consumed the air as a man and woman were to be together forever. Rocky DeSantos and Aisha Campbell were friends through and through, until that day Rocky made a promise.

"_Aisha," he began as he rubbed her hand, "Since the day you came back into my life, you gave me reasons to love and appreciate my life more. So today, Aisha Lynee Campbell, before I give you this, I would like to know – will you marry me?" he asked._

That day changed everything for the couple. Everything was fitted to its right precision and care. Everything symbolized their lives from their flowers to their reception atmosphere.

Rocky was in his room as he was preparing for the most important day of his life. His groomsmen and best man were toasting already to their red clad friend, who was one of the many rangers left that was soon to be taken.

"Well this is it," he smiled as he tied his tie, "I'm getting married," he grinned from ear to ear as he looked at his party.

"Yep," Adam replied, "The best day for my best friend," he smiled as he patted him on the back.

"To Rocky and his happiness," Tommy said as he raised his shot, "May you both live in happiness and prosperity," he retorted as he clinked his shot glasses.

Meanwhile, in the bridal suite, the girls were helping Aisha get ready. They all smiled as they watched a tiara was adorning her veil. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she rolled them up with her kerchief.

Her close friends hugged her tightly as a group picture was snapped to ensure the momentous occasion. Slight giggles were all around as a few more pictures were taken.

"Remember, I said three years ago," Ashley stated, "There was going to be red and yellow roses around the church," she noted as she looked at her bridesmaid bouquet.

"Yep," Aisha replied, "and that Rocky would propose at sunset," she smiled brightly.

"Yeah," the girls replied in unison.

"We're so happy for you Sha," Kim said as she hugged her best friend, "Rocky and you deserve the best," she grinned.

"Thanks Kim. Thanks you guys."

As they all lined up, the ceremony began. Rocky stood before a crowd of a hundred people as he waited with his best man and groomsmen. The priest stood next to him as he patted his shoulder.

He slowly inhaled and exhaled as he anticipated Aisha's entrance. One by one of Aisha's bridesmaids and flowers girls entered. Next, in came Aisha's maid of honor.

Rocky eyes grew wide as he looked up. His eyes began to well up as he saw Aisha lock arms with her father. He knew he'd lose it if he didn't stop crying from seeing her beauty. His friends passed the Kleenex box as he dried his eyes.

Aisha giggled as she reached him. Her father kissed her cheek lightly as he gave his daughter away to the man she loved the most.

As the couple locked arms together. They met before the priest as he started the ceremony. Rocky shared a glance at Aisha as a blush came across her face. A soft _I love you_ escape the two of them as they looked at each other.

"Dearly beloved," the priest began, "we are gathered today to join this man and his woman in holy matrimony," he stated as he read from the Bible.

Aisha and Rocky faced each other as they were blessed on. The party and their guests prayed as well blessing the assurance of the couple would defy all obstacles. After the prayers were said, the two shared their written vows they wrote to each other.

_Aisha, since day one, you entered my life with hope and destiny. Our love is like a road. It leads us to where it may take us. With this journey in life, I take you to be my wife._

_Rocky, there are many reasons that I can explain that I love you. But for now, you have binded our love through its hope and destiny. With this journey in life, I take you to be my husband._

With a nod, the priest continued with the ceremony. He turned to the two of them as he looked in awe. He smiled as he continued.

"Rocky, will you take Aisha as your faithfully and lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold from this day forward?" he asked.

"Yes, I will."

"Aisha, will you take Rocky as your faithfully and lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold from this day forward?"

"Yes. Yes, I will."

The congregation laughed as Aisha repeated herself again. Rocky smiled as he rubbed her hands gently. A smile and a tear escaped her as he thumbed her tear droplets.

"By the power invested in me, "the priest concluded, "I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride," he assured them.

Rocky lifted up her veil as he pecked her, and then kissed her again. Tommy and Adam laughed as they patted their friend in the back.

"Save some for the honeymoon," Adam muttered jokingly, "Roc," he laughed.

Rocky mumbled, _sorry_ as he returned from kissing his bride. His friends shook their heads as the two stood in front of the congregation.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I announce to you – Mr. and Mrs. DeSantos," the priest announced, "Let's give them a welcome," he finished.

The two walked down the aisle with two smiles on their faces as they headed out of the church. They kissed sweetly as Rocky embraced her tightly.

"We're married," Aisha giggled as she hugged her husband tightly, "Aisha DeSantos," she smiled.

"Yep, Mrs. DeSantos," Rocky grinned with happiness, "Or do you prefer, Dr. DeSantos?" he chuckled.

"I love you Roc."

"Love you too Baby Bear."

The two shared a kiss before being congratulated by their guests. Cameras snapped as the couple posed with their party.

And their love story was complete, or was it?


End file.
